Our Quest: Don't Interfere With the Fellowship
by ElfGirls2TheEnd
Summary: **CH. 2 IS UP!**Rachel and Shannon are transported to Middle-Earth, and now have to go out of their way not to interfere with the Fellowship. A little Mary Sue-ish & AU, but we couldn't help that. Please R&R.
1. We aren't in Kansas anymore Toto

OFICIAL DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything pertaining to Lord of the Rings. The   
characters Rachel/Silmewen and Shannon/Anduneisil are out of our imaginations, so I guess   
we don't own them either.  
  
Shannon Aidan was walking through the Middle- Earth antique shop that was owned   
by Old Man Ryle, and had been since she could remember. Old Man Ryle was obsessed with   
Lord of the Rings, and had made a living off of his obsession, selling Lord of the Rings and   
Tolkien memorabilia. Rachel Vaughn, who was Shannon's best friend and practically her   
sister as well, was with her. The two had visited Old Man Ryle every Tuesday after school   
since they were thirteen. Now, Shannon was seventeen and Rachel was sixteen, six months   
apart from each other.  
"Anything new, Ryle?" Shannon called, passing dozens of carved wooden boxes, and   
mini figurines of various Lord of the Rings characters.  
"I found these two new pieces of something in the back the other day. Come and   
see," Ryle answered.   
Rachel flipped the board from the counter that said, "Employees Only" and let herself   
and Shannon through into the back room, where Ryle was digging through a box.  
Shannon smiled. Ryle, although rough around the edges, was always so   
grandfatherly. His appearance, with long gray hair and a full beard, had actually always   
reminded her of Gandalf. She and Rachel often teased him about it.   
"Let's see them," Rachel said, entering the back room.  
"Very curious, these," Ryle said, holding his hand out to reveal two shining objects.  
Shannon accepted the one he gave her, holding it up to the light. "It looks like half of a   
ring," she said thoughtfully, as she studied the piece. It was half of a silver ring with elfish   
script on it. On the top there was a part of an intricately designed flower.   
Rachel stared at her half, then looked at Shannon's. "So does mine. Do they fit   
together?"   
There was elfish script on her piece, as well as the matching fraction of the flower.  
"I don't know," Ryle answered, dusting off a shelf with a beaten old feather duster.   
Rachel held her half out to her friend. Shannon reached hers out and clasped them   
together. In an instant, she felt a rush of wind behind her ears. Rachel was surprised by the   
draft, looking around, alarmed as the world around them changed. Ryle's bookshelves   
transformed themselves into tall, twisty trees. A mirror lying on the floor was instantly   
changed into a crystalline pool. In their shock, Rachel and Shannon dropped the ring, which   
was now whole.  
" I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto." Shannon said eyeing the trees   
suspiciously.   
Ignoring Shannon's remark, Rachel knelt and picked up the ring, " This is Galadriel's   
ring," She trailed off.  
" Wait if this is her ring, we're in Middle- Earth," Shannon asked, taking.Rachel   
gasped. The place where her imagination had taken her so many times in the past was right   
before her eyes. The colors we vibrant, the sounds were intense, the smell was sweet. She   
carefully placed her hand on a tree, testing its reality.  
" It's real Shannon. Middle-Earth is real."  
" So it is..."   
" What's with the 'high society' talk," Rachel said as she turned to her friend.  
" Whatever do you mean," Shannon asked in dismay.  
" The manner in which you speak-" Rachel now realized that she was speaking as an   
Elf might. Rachel smoothed the wrinkles from her pants, as she always had done when she   
was nervous, and then she realized she was not wearing the pants she had to school that day.   
She was dressed in a rich, forest green dress, lined with gold.   
" Shannon, I am clothed in a dress," Rachel stated in alarm.  
Shannon studied her best friend and them herself. She was outfitted in a cranberry   
red dress, with cr 


	2. A visit to Rivendell

Silmewen woke very peacefully. The sound of the water that had lulled her to sleep the night before seemed more distant, and she was much more comfortable. She was in a bed. " It must have been a dream. Nothing more than a good dream," She thought to herself as she looked at the ceiling. It was flat and had dark wooden support beams that were beautifully carved.   
" It was not a dream," a voice across the room said.  
Anduneisil walked over and sat on the edge of her best friend's bed. She was still very much and elf.   
" So where are were?"  
" We must be in-"  
" The house of Elrond," A low masculine voice said from behind them.  
The girls turned to see a tall, dark-haired elf with arched eyebrows looking down at them. Being the first real elf the two had seen they were stunned by his magnificence. He appeared to be young, but he also seemed to be experienced with age.  
" To be more exact, I am Lord Elrond. My sons Elladan and Elrohir found you lying next to the river in a deep sleep, and thought you were injured. I was to tend to you, but you had no wound. I have told you the rest of your tale to this point, so will you tell me the rest? For you don't seem to be of Lorien, or Mirkwood, and certainly not this Elven-dom's lineage either."   
Anduneisil's mind raced, trying to think of something, anything. This could be the death of them if anyone found out they weren't from around Middle Earth, and Elrond might think they posed a threat.  
"M-Mistieldor," she stammered. "It's...south of Gondor."  
Mistieldor was an imaginary Elven-dom the girls had made up when they were children. They liked to imagine that they were the Queens and their dolls were their loyal subjects.  
"I have never heard of this land." Eyeing them warily, Elrond continued. "You may very well be spies for the dark enemies-"  
"But we aren't!" Silmewen protested.  
"Hold your tongue!" Elrond hissed. He looked at his sons. "Take them to the dungeon-no, take them to the cellar." He relaxed a little. "A dungeon is no place for ladies, even though they might be spies."  
Elladan and Elrohir stepped forward, bidding the women get up as Elrond turned and left the room.   
"Get up," Elrohir said coldly to Anduneisil.   
She obediently stood up. Elrohir grasped her elbow firmly and bound her hands, then led her out of the room much like a farmer leads a cow. Elladan, however, stared at Silmewen for a moment.  
"Get up," he said softly.  
Silmewen was grateful they hadn't changed her dress beneath the covers. Picking up her slippers, she pulled them on hurriedly and stood up.  
"Follow me," he ordered.  
"Are you not going to bind me?" Silmewen answered sassily.   
He turned and glared at her, eyes sharp. "I may now."  
"No, please. My apologies," she said.  
"Come," Elladan repeated.  
He led her down to the cellar, where Anduneisil already was. Tossing Silmewen in, he shut the door and turned the key in the lock. Anduneisil threw herself against the door.   
"Let me out!" she yelled angrily. "I'm claustrophobic!"  
"I don't think that they know what claustrophobic is, Shan-I mean Andy," Silmewen reminded her.  
"So," Anduneisil said grumpily.   
Noticing a lumpy bag shoved in a corner of the cellar, Anduneisil made her way to it. Opening the burlap, she pulled out a few fruits, tossing some to Silmewen. "Breakfast is served."  
"How long do you think we'll be down here?" Silmewen asked.  
"Until someone tells Elrond we're not spies, it looks like we might be here for some time."  
Pulling out her backpack, which she had been permitted to take, Silmewen took out her copy of the Fellowship and began to flip through it. What she saw alarmed her-the print of the book was scrawling itself out on the pages as she flipped through them. "Anduneisil, look!"  
Anduneisil hurried to her side, peering over her shoulder at the book. "I do not believe it."  
"Well, it's there. What do you think we should do?"  
"We wait."  
"For what?"   
"Well, there's nothing we could do. Where did you say our Elven-dom was?"  
"Mistieldor, South of Gondor," replied Anduneisil.  
Silmewen nodded. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
Anduneisil nodded back. "Aragorn may be the only one who can help us."  
  
Aragorn came riding through the gates of Rivendell, Glorfindel close behind, with Samwise, Merry, and Pippin in tow. Elrond came to meet him.  
"Elessar, I much need your council on a certain matter. There are two Elven maidens who claim to be from a distant Elven-dom south of Gondor. I wish for you to speak with them, and conclude if they may be spies for the enemy."  
"As you wish, Lord Elrond."  
Elrond nodded. "Please meet me in the courtyard in ten minutes. I must show the Hobbits to Frodo first."  
Aragorn was undoing his horse's saddle to place him in the stable when he looked up. Relief filled his face as he saw Arwen on a balcony above him, looking down at him in concern. She was comforted by the fact that he had gotten here safely. Aragorn gave her a brief smile. She smiled back, and he departed to place the horse in a safe, dry stall.   
A few minutes later, Elrond met him in the courtyard.  
"My sons found them last night and brought them here. Upon questioning them, they seemed suspicious. They mentioned the Elven-dom where they lived, and I have never heard of it. Knowing that you are from Gondor, I was hoping you could prove them right so that we will not have to spill blood."  
Elrond led Aragorn down to the cellar. "We locked them in here."  
He unlocked the cellar doors, handing Aragorn a torch. Silmewen and Anduneisil sat in the corner, huddled together for warmth.  
"Stand," Elrond demanded.  
Both maidens stood immediately, fear written all over their faces.   
"Where are you from?" Aragorn asked.  
"Mistieldor," Anduneisil replied.  
Aragorn turned to Elrond, giving a nod of approval. "They are who they say they are. Mistieldor is a very small-"  
"Tiny. Minute," Silmewen elaborated.  
Aragorn gave her an exasperated glance. "It's a very small Elven-dom. Very few Elves live there, and Orc raids have almost diminished it."  
"That's why we fled here," Silmewen said.   
Elrond considered this, looking at them sternly, then turned. "Very well. My sons will show you a place to stay."  
"Oh, great," Anduneisil muttered. Luckily, Elrond did not hear her.   
Silmewen let out a sigh of relief, sitting back down on a pile of dust.   
"You. Explain. Now," Aragorn ordered. "I know for a fact that Mistieldor is non-existent."  
"Then why did you lie for us?" Anduneisil asked.  
"You seem honest. And I want to find out more," Aragorn said simply.   
"Fair enough," Silmewen answered. "We are not really Elves. We're really from the race of Men."  
"We are not even from Middle-Earth," Anduneisil chimed in. "We came here after finding an enchanted ring."  
Aragorn's eyes grew wide. "The One Ring?"  
"Not the One Ring. Just a regular old enchanted ring," Silmewen reassured him.  
Aragorn nodded slowly. "Despite how odd and unbelievable this sounds, I do believe you."  
There was a knock at the door, then Elladan and Elrohir came in. "We're here to escort the ladies to their room."  
"Just tell me where their rooms are, and I will lead them," Aragorn said.  
"Very well. Their room is down the hallway from Arwen's, second door on the right," Elrohir said, winking at Aragorn. "It's good to see you again, old friend."  
"Good to see you, too," Aragorn responded as they left. He turned back to the ladies. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes, thank goodness," Silmewen said, gathering up her backpack.   
"You said you were from the race of men. Then how...?"  
" The ring was broken. When we joined, somehow we were transformed into Elves, and transported here to Middle-Earth, " Anduneisil answered as they followed Aragorn out of the cellar and down a few hallways, up a set of stairs, and to their room.   
"Well, this is it. I have another ques--"  
Aragorn shut his mouth as Arwen entered the room in all her grace and beauty. Silmewen watched in amusement as Aragorn developed a dreamy, faraway look in his eye.   
"I wish to formally welcome you both to Rivendell," Arwen said, her voice soft and fluid. "Because of your flight from Mistieldor, as my father told me earlier, it is his courtesy and apology for your containment to provide you with clothing and shelter."  
"We are grateful," Anduneisil said. "We are forever in your debt."  
Arwen smiled. "No, no. Think not of it. Sadly, however, I must depart," she said, looking pointedly at Aragorn.  
Aragorn watched as she left the room with a gleam in his eye. "We shall finish this discussion later. Namaarie." He left the room, practically running to catch up with Arwen.   
"They are cute together," Anduneisil said. "I hope we get to stay for the wedding."  
"But don't forget; we mustn't change anything, for risk of changing the future," Silmewen reminded her.  
A shadow of doubt crossed over Anduneisil's face as she shut the door, but it was gone as she turned back around. "Let us change into our new garments on."  
  
A few hours later, after the girls had eaten with all the inhabitants of Rivendell in the grand hall of Elrond, the girls had retired back to their room. Silmewen sat in a chair, and began to write something in a book,  
" What are you doing," cried Anduneisil in horror.  
" I am writing an account of everything that has happened to us so far. I know full well how folly it would be to write in the book that is our only means of getting through this without making a mess of things." Silmewen said curtly.  
" Forgive me," Anduneisil said as she turned and walked to the balcony that was facing down to the courtyard. It was quite close to sundown, and the sunlight was a brilliant gold. It danced between the leaves left on the trees and rippled over the fair city. The air smelled sweet, like a soft rain had just passed, and she felt warm. The sound of a horse lightly galloping drew her attention down to the courtyard. There was an Elf with long blonde hair, sitting atop a white horse. He had a bow on his back and a single white knife as well. A smile passed her face as she realized who it was.  
" Silmewen, it's him. It's really him!"  
" Him who?" Silmewen replied, hardly looking up from her writings.  
" Legolas. He is here for the Council meeting. I must go see him."  
Silmewen did not answer. Anduneisil didn't care, she immediately left the room and went towards the stairs that led to the courtyard. When she reached it, she gracefully walked down, until she came to the last two steps. Not being accustomed to walking in a dress, and being somewhat clumsy already, she tripped, and fell at Legolas' feet.   
" Do you always greet people this way?" He said looking down at her with a smug look on his face.  
" No, well I attempt not to," She said trying to seem like it was nothing.  
" I do also hope you are not my official greeter, for if you are Lord Elrond needs to find another who will not stumble on their own clothing."  
She fought back the urge to say a few improper four- letter words, and was striving not to sound abrupt.   
" No. I am simply a person who thought she might greet you out of respect, forgive me."  
" Legolas," Aragorn said coming up, after seeing all that had happened, " forgive me for being late to welcome you."  
" All is forgiven my friend, it is good to see you."  
" Likewise. Anduneisil, you were not hurt in your fall I take it?"  
" Only my pride," she mumbled, as she turned and left.  
  
Silmewen had managed her way through many passages and up many steps and was now strolling in the high garden above the riverbank. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had seen. The valley below was already covered in nights darkness, yet there was still light on the faces on the mountains above. The sound of flowing water could still be heard, and the scent of flowers and trees filled the air.  
" You beauty grows each time I see you, and here among the flowers you are even more radiant," A low voice said in her ear as an ivory flower brushed across her cheek. Elladan stepped in front of her, holding the flower out.   
" Thank you," she said accepting the gift.  
" May I join you?"   
" Of course."   
" Come let us sit on the porch, so we may talk," Elladan said as the two began to walk. " I was hoping that I might find you here."  
" And why is that," she smirked.   
" I do not know your name."  
She smiled even bigger, " Is it important?'  
" You must give it to me, or I shall not leave your side until I have it."  
Dreading the thought of having him follow her everywhere Silmewen gave into his plea, " It is Silmewen."  
" Starlight Maiden."  
" Yes," Silmewen said trying not to sound to absent minded.  
" Where are you from?"  
" I am from a Mistieldor, a small Elven-dom south of Gondor. Orc raids have all but diminished our population. My friend and I are almost all that remain of our people." Silmewen said trying to convince him she was upset.  
" I am sorry," Elladan said inching closer to her, and putting his arm around her.  
" That is why we fled here, to escape the orcs."  
" I hope that you have found comfort here in the house of my father."  
" Except for being locked in the cellar, I have."  
" I am sorry for that. Do you like your room?"  
" Do not worry, it was not your fault, and I do like my room. In fact, I think I shall retire now."  
" Must you," Elladan said as he locked eyes with her.  
" Yes...I must," Silmewen said as she felt herself start to lean to him.  
He leaned in as well, and for an instant their lips almost touched.  
" NO!"  
A voice inside Silmewen yelled out to her, forcing her to remember what effects this could have.  
Silmewen hurriedly pushed herself away from him, "Namaarie."  
With that, she ran, not stopping until she was in her room. 


End file.
